


Heroes

by seagrot



Category: DOUBLE DECKER! ダグ&キリル | Double Decker! Doug & Kirill (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Drugs, Gen, the worst kind of fix fic, very narrowly skirting major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagrot/pseuds/seagrot
Summary: Not every story needs a happy ending.





	Heroes

Not every story needs a happy ending.

There's nothing satisfying about a hero who always wins, right? The best heroes are the ones who've overcome the worst, who've been to the edge of hell and back and lived to tell about it. The heroes who go out with a bang, who fight right up until the end--those were the heroes Kirill always admired most. Subconsciously, he realized, they were the ones he wanted to be.

His hands laid over Doug's chest, blood still spurting from the wound despite all the pressure he applied. He tried so hard, so hard to keep the detatchment he felt as he watched Doug fall, eyes wide, bullet lodged right between the lungs. Now he'd have to settle for being the kind of hero that pulled himself up by the bootstraps when everything felt its bleakest, bringing down everything in his way in a bust of passion and rightful vengeance.

Of course in the wake of tragedy all he could think of was comics, like the emotionally stunted idiot he was. He'd never been so close to anyone in his life than with Doug since he joined Seven-O. Not his grandpa; hell, not even Milla, for all he really knew about them. Doug was passionate, he was caring, he was an asshole--he was everything Kirill never knew, never knew he wanted, or needed, until it was ripped out from under him.

And of course it'd all been preventable. He could have walked away at a moment's notice, taken Milla's disappearance as a hint he should keep a low profile. He should have never hesitated, never made bonds with people with the threat of danger floating so closely overhead. He would have done anything if he'd known the weight of everyone's blood, both metaphorical and literal, on his hands.

Reality crept in through the crevices of his mind as blood crawled up through his fingers. His vision was still blurred from tears and the necessary mental fog keeping him from going into shock. As heartless as he felt to say it, even Yuri's death hadn't hit him so hard--she was a robot, after all. There was some detatchment there. He could coinvice himself she'd been okay, she hadn't felt pain, she'd done it knowing everything would end soon. None of that was true of Doug, still bleeding out on the floor beneath him. His wide-eyed stare belied the absolute dread, the moment of realization of what was coming to him, that he couldn't do anything. That he'd die there.

He realized suddenly the sound of manic laughter and monologuing had been traded for footsteps. Cooper still had his mission. His friends were still in danger. The world hadn't ended, and his circumstances hadn't changed. Things wouldn't stop for his heroic breakdown, for his dramatic revival arc. He had to act, and he had to do it now.

Kirill's hands hovered over the Anthem Doug brought along. He wished he could have been the one to use it, to sacrifice himself for the team and be remembered fondly by everyone, not as a coward but as close to a hero as he could manage. Instead, he closed his eyes and put it to Doug's neck. Anything less would've been certain death. He didn't have a choice.

And really, he'd never been the hero, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> doug didn't ruin christmas so i came to ruin new years. sorry about who i am as a person


End file.
